cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Zone raider (Kane's Wrath)
Basic CNCKW_Zone_Raider_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Scanner pack |faction = ZOCOM |baseunit = |role = Recon / support infantry |useguns = Dual SAM launchers Sonic grenade launcher |usearmor = Zone Armour |tier = 3 |hp = 240 per squad member |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy (5% Cannon, 25% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 100% Gun, 100% Sniper) |trans = |amphibious = No |cost = $1300 |time = 0:13 |produced = Barracks |req = Tech Center |hotkey = F7 |squadsize = 4 |groundattack = 250 per squad member (Cannon) |airattack = 100 per rocket (Rocket) |cooldown = *2,2 seconds (ground) *3,1 seconds (air) |airspeed = |landspeed = 60 |seaspeed = |range = *310 (ground) *300 (air) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = Scanner Packs Power Packs |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Jetpack Call for transport |structure = |notes = }} Zone Raiders are an elite GDI infantry class, utilizing a heavily modified variant of the standard Zone Trooper armor. Interestingly, Zone Raider squads consist only of women. ZOCOM's R&D developed their power armor with a "bikini style" chest plating with this in mind. Background Sleek, agile and heavily-armored, the Zone Raider was initially intended to function as a lighter, speedier anti-air counterpart to GDI's bulky Zone Trooper elite infantry unit. With the establishment of ZOCOM, the Zone Raider's role evolved into that of a a first response Red Zone scouting unit, with Tiberium-resistant armor, sonic grenades and stealth detection capabilities integrated into their core armor design. Abilities Upgrades In-game Zone Raiders replace the traditional Zone Troopers for ZOCOM. Unlike the railguns of Zone Troopers, their sonic grenades deal splash damage, making them more effective than infantry, but less effective against heavily armored units. Their anti-air rockets have extremely slow rates of fire, making them very ineffective against enemy aircraft. So it is highly inadvisable to engage enemy aircraft with Zone Raiders unless they are garrisoned. When garrisoned inside Hammerheads or MARVs, they become extremely deadly to nearly all ground units. And in the Hammerhead's case, even grants limited anti-air capabilities. Assessment Pros *Can hit aircraft *Can detect stealth when upgraded scanner packs; scanner pack increases its range significantly *Decent survivability when upgraded with power packs *Do significant splash damage *Effective against ground vehicles, buildings and light infantries *Immune to Tiberium, like Zone Troopers *Can be transported quickly and anywhere on the battlefield using drop pods *Devastating when garrisoned into Hammerheads *Can use Jetpacks *Immune to suppression, unless facing T3 heavy vehicles, epic units, Scorpion Tanks/Reckoners with Dozer Blades *ZOCOM has arguably the best M.A.R.V among GDI factions, due to raider squad garrisoning Cons *Not cost effective against nearly all anti-infantry units and structures *Like Mammoth Tank's missiles, it is not very effective against aircrafts (especially Scrin Devastator Warships and Planetary Assault Carriers) *Not accurate when it comes to firing on fast-moving targets, such as Buzzers *Dozer Bladed Scorpion Tanks and Reckoners can run them over *Vulnerable to anti-air damage while using Jetpack; Jetpack needs to cool down after each use, and Zone Raiders will "freeze" for a couple of seconds after landing *Expensive to train *Low survivability when used as infantry; more often seen as a garrisoning unit into M.A.R.V or Hammerhead Quotes Created *''Zone Raider!'' *''Ready for service!'' *''Up and at 'em!'' Select *''At your service!'' *''Let's get in there!'' *''Raider squad ready!'' *''Ready for Zone ops!'' *''Yeah, what you want?'' Moving *''Let's get going!'' *''Raiders on the move!'' *''Run silent!'' *''Sure thing!'' *''You got it, pal!'' Jump Jets *''Mark!'' *''Jump jet engage!'' *''Let do it!'' *''Punch it!'' Garrisoning Structure *''Going in!'' *''Inside, let go!'' *''Let's get in there!'' Attacking *''Break 'em down!'' *''Let's clean up this place!'' *''Take 'em out!'' *''Target acquired!'' *''Targeting sonics!'' Move to Attack *''Engaging!'' *''High alert!'' *''Watch your six!'' In combat *''Holding steady!'' *''This won't last long!'' *''We can handle it!'' *''Let's mop 'em up!'' Retreating *''Retreating!'' *''RTB!'' *''Beginning tactical retreat!'' *''If you say so!'' When suppressed *''Down!'' *''Cover, cover!'' * Watch out! Gallery File:CNC3KW Zone Raider Concept Art.jpg|Concept art File:Zonetraider.jpg|Concept art Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Zone_Raiders%27_quotes|Zone Raiders quotes Category:Kane's Wrath ZOCOM Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath infantry Category:Detectors